The Life of a Thief
by TrainerBubbles1
Summary: Summary: The path of your life is suppose to be the one you choose right but what if you wake up in a field with no memory of anything before you had woke up yet you knew you name and what species you were then come join this adventure with a pokemon going through the same problem. Warning: rated T just in case Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon just my oc's


The Life of a Thief

Chapter 1 an exciting start

(? pov.)

"….Ugh my head..." I muttered slowly opening my eyes to look around some.

I was in a field under a tree alone the grass was calm in the breeze as I stood up some. I was wondering how I got here well where ever here was and also I wanted to know a lot of stuff.

"Now who am I again ….oh yea I'm Dew an oshawott. I'm from …. I don't remember ….matter fact I don't remember much other then my names Dew and I'm an oshawott." I muttered to myself freaking out some.

"Hm lost aren't ya?" ask a voice calmly from the trees.

"Why should I tell you?" I muttered back scanning the trees.

"Maybe cause a kid like you won't last long in our turf." said the same voice calm yet almost tauntingly.

I growled some and continued scanning the trees carefully each one had a pair of eyes glaring at me.

"Don't even try your outnumbered clearly." Said a new voice bored.

I looked at them all and frowned then I noticed a river and then went with run for it. I heard a rustle as the leaves and sped up doing a flip over the river landing roughly on the other side. I saw several scalchops had landed beside me and grabbed them running further into the forest until I stopped hearing the rustling. I smirked seeing I had some new scalchops along with my own noticing I was at a lake I looked into it cautiously and saw my reflection I blinked confused. I had a scar shaped like a star around my eye, two scratches on my cheeks that looked just the same instead of freckles and I had a single fang hanging out of my mouth. I actually wanted to laugh I mean I almost looked like a boy instead of a girl but my voice was clearly female so I shrugged some. I picked up a white herb beside me and smeared it around my eye and nodded seeing how it perfectly hid the scar and I could like with the scratches and fangs it's not like they hurt then again the scar didn't hurt either but I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I nodded satisfied with hiding the scar and looked around some noticing this ranch place then snuck over. I saw a lucario standing guard his eyes closed leaning against a post sleeping. I saw some apples and grabbed some then smelled something that smelt like fruit. I looked around and saw these round flat bread things giving off the smell. I just decided to call them berries and I started eating one when suddenly a blue bone struck me hard sending me to the ground. I looked up to see the lucario standing there the blue bone in his paws ready to strike again. I quickly got up and ran for it a few apples still in my grasp as I dodged several aura spheres. I panted as I made it back into the forest and saw the lucario just standing there his eyes closed and ears floating. I watched him curiously then suddenly he moved quickly and hit me with a thunder punch. I flew back into a tree and pain went through me as I cried out in pain. I had slid down the tree and slowly got up a blue orb forming in front of my mouth. I looked at it confused then suddenly an ice beam flew out of my mouth creating a flurry of ice and I ran while the lucario looked at the flurry confused. I stops running and sighed in relief then realized I was now totally and completely lost. I noticed this larger hole in the ground beside a rock getting an idea I pushed the rock over the hole leaving enough room for me to slide in then. I went into the hole and was surprised to see it was a large amount of room and smirked nodding some.

"Looks like I've found myself a place to say" I muttered placing my apples on the ground.

I stretched some then went into some tree roots and curled up sleeping some.

~the next day~

I slowly woke up and got out of my bed of roots and grabbed a few apples heading outside after I made sure no one was nearby at the moment. I walked through the forest eating one of the apples and saw a poster on a tree and it had me on it. I looked at the poster confused and couldn't make out a single word on it.

"What the heck is this suppose to mean!" I yelled annoyed my voices sly tone shaking with anger.

"It means you're coming with me." Said came a voice out of nowhere as a tentacle wrapped around me picking me up.

I was brought face to face to a tentacruel who had a scar running through his right eye.

"Damn kids." muttered the tentacruel annoyed carrying me off.

"Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" I yelled struggling.

In response the tentacruel shook me wildly causing my apples to fall to the ground and I had to grab my scalchop so it wouldn't fall.

"Hey those are mine!" I cried annoyed glaring at the tentacruel.

"Oh really?" asked the tentacruel holding up one of the apples annoyed looking at some sticker on it.

"Yes really." I said crossing my arms annoyed.

~five minutes later~

"Ok last chance let go!" I yelled annoyed as the tentacruel as dragging me to the ranch.

His response was continuing to drag me to the ranch. I growled and fired an ice beam at him which he dodged again. He dragged me to the ranch and started talking to the lucario while I grabbed my scalchop. I swung it only for that stupid tentacruel to take it. I growled some and thought of a nickname since I'm tired of saying tentacruel. I went with Scar due to that scar through his eye.

"Heh oh I think I'll keep her for myself" said Scar shaking me around some holding me by the neck.

"Gah! Grr let go!" I yelled wincing since he was just about choking me.

He laughed at my pain and took me to a cave. He tied me up with some chains then threw me in a cluster of rocks roughly. I growled and looked around things had just got serious even though it's only been a few days.

~end of Chapter 1~


End file.
